


Angel Isn't Always Fair

by destielinfinity4



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 3rd Person Past Tense, BDSM, Beta Wanted, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Spike, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sub Spike, TW no aftercare, Trigger Warning:bad BDSM, Trigger warning violence, Verbal Humiliation, dom Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Spike is Angel's slave and tonight Spike is tied up and ready to be beaten. Spike may like it even more than Angel.





	Angel Isn't Always Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Day 5 is done! I'm really glad I'm doing this challenge because it's gotten me writing so much!!! Concrit is always appreciated especially since I don't have as much time to edit. Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> Updated: October 5, 2017  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.

Angel checked each knot to make sure it was secure. Spike watched him wordlessly as he moved about, pulling and tightening ropes. Neither of them really had much to say. Spike was tied to Angel's bed, naked and clearly quite turned on. He had scratch marks all down his chest and a tiny bit of dried blood on his face from drinking Angel's before. A present before what was to come. Angel looked down at Spike like he was prey about to be devoured and Spike knew that soon he practically would be. Spike watched as Angel poured a bit of lube on his hand and began stroking Spike's cock, slowly, almost tortuously so. 

"How do you like that Spike?" Angel almost whispered as he continued stroking.

Spike gasped as Angel grabbed just a little tighter on his cock "How do I like what?"

"Being my Whore, my slave?" 

Spike shivered visibly. He liked it and Angel knew it. 

Abruptly, Angel stopped, wiping his hand on a nearby towel. He then came up to Spike and grabbed his hair, pulling it tightly, and forcing Spike to look at him and to feel owned. Then he let go without warning and Spike's head fell back abruptly. Angel then walked around the bed, in and out of Spike's line of sight, so that sometimes Spike had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. and he was so vulnerable to Angel's wishes like this. His cock out in the air for all to see. He was naked, with no way to cover himself if he had to. Angel could do anything to him while he was like this, and knowing Angel, that should scare the hell out of Spike, but all it did was make him turned on and shivering. 

Angel moved out of his line of sight for an unnerving amount of time, although he wasn't sure his sense of time was accurate. When he finally appeared he was holding a whip. 

"Boy, you're not going to get to cum unless you follow my orders exactly." He came in close, nearly whispering in Spike's ear "I doubt you will be getting to come tonight since you are such a stupid brat. Not knowing what's good for him, always acting recklessly... You deserve everything I'm going to do to you, and you should thank me for it too."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do it, I want to cum."

"I know you do, I know you'll try not to be a bratty whore, but I also know you'll fail. You just can't help it."

"No master, I'll-" He was cut off by the sharp feeling of the whip on his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath. 

"I want you to take fifty of these, and after I want you to thank me for punishing you."

Spike nodded, he could do that. 

"One! Two! Three!" and so on, Angel counted aloud as he whipped Spike and Spike tried his best to be quiet, to be good for Angel he didn't want to disappoint, and he really wanted to cum. The powerlessness was just so arousing it was hard to think. All he could think about was the moment when Angel would finally let him cum.

"Sixteen! Seventeen!" Spike knew how red he must be by then, though he didn't want to fidget too much, for fear that Angel would do something much worse, so he didn't look, he tried to focus on the sensation, the pain that radiated through his core as Angel whipped the skin above his ribs which was left wide open and able to be hurt. 

He pictured the redness in his mind, what it might look like, and it helped him get through it

"Twenty-three! Twenty-four! Twenty-five!" He was halfway done, then the master would do something else, he wasn't sure if he was more scared or excited, but the pain by that point was beginning to dull into a warm numb, though it still felt sharp when the whip made contact.

"Look at you!" Angel stopped counting, though he didn't stop swinging the whip "You're actually enjoying this! What kind of sick freak would actually enjoy being beaten? There must be something wrong with you boy, something evil, something sick."

Spike nodded desperately, yes he was all those things he was evil he was a freak, the kind of freak who liked pain and confinement and-

"Twenty-six"

"What!"

"Do you have something to say, Boy?"

Spike bit his tongue. He knew what Angel was doing, he was being unfair, trying to get a reaction out of Spike. It wasn't going to work this time.

"I said, do you have something to say, Boy?" He brought the whip down hard on Spike's side. 

"I-I was just going to say thank you."

The whip came down again.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Ok! I was going to tell you that the way you're counting isn't fair."

"Thank you for telling me the truth. I'm going to start over from one." And with that, he walked around the bed and began whipping Spikes other side.

By the time Angel finally reached fifty Spike was hard and sweaty and entirely desperate. He kept remembering how helpless he was and how little power he actually had. He felt hunted and he loved every second of it.

Spike pulled at the restraints around his wrists, pretending he was trying to get to his dick. Really all he wanted was to remember they were there and to feel them pull at his skin. 

Angel watched as Spike did this. He was silent and unmoving which kind of made Spike anxious, though not enough to stop. Angel hadn't ordered him not to test the restraints so why shouldn't he? 

He tested the ones around his feet too, and he allowed himself to moan loudly. It was just so hot, being overpowered like this. 

Angel distracted him by removing his own clothes and beginning to stroke himself. 

He told Spike "I'm going to cum all over your face, and you aren't going to be able to stop me."

Spike nodded enthusiastically as he watched Angel's hand on his cock. Angel made a show of it. He moaned, ran his free hand over his body, he bit his lip, and when his eyes weren't closed he looked right at Spike as if he was telling Spike that he was thinking about him. About dominating him, owning him, humiliating him. 

Before long Angel's hand was pumping faster and more frantically. He gave up all of the show all he cared about was finishing. And he did. Spike felt it land on his face in wet drops and his arm jerked by his side to wipe it off. It reminded him of how trapped he was. Unable to wipe his master's cum off of his face, he was marked. 

Finally, Angel began stroking Spikes cock again and by then he was almost desperate enough to cry. He made himself breathe, not wanting to cut their playtime short, Angel didn't usually let him come, so this moment was special. He wasn't about to waste it. 

Finally Spike couldn't wait anymore, he came all over his chest with a series of loud moans. Angel looked him up and down and smiled before throwing the towel towards him and saying "Goodnight Whore." and leaving him all alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my Tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr. Check out my other works!!! (Ily)


End file.
